With A Lemon Twist
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Because everything is better with a lemon twist. Cowritten with SVUproductions, and my 400th story.


Wow, here it is. 400 stories. I chose someone special to help me out with this, SVUproductions, who took on the awesome role of Elliot. And of course, I had to make it an SVU story, because that's where it all started for me. I thought it came out pretty cute. Without further ado, With A Lemon Twist!

Disclaimer: Not mine, even after 400 stories! Maybe when I hit 500...

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Tequila and whiskey. Not a good combination, Olivia Benson decided as she stumbled upstairs. She wasn't exactly sure how she had gotten there, or what she planned to do. But she missed her partner.

Two months ago, he had announced that his divorce from Kathy was finalized, and all of a sudden everything was different. He seemed happier, at least to Olivia. He smiled a little more, and his laugh was sweeter.

She groaned softly as the hall started to spin, and she came to a stop until she felt ready to keep going. Then today he announced that he had a date, and it had hit Olivia harder than she ever thought it would. So after work, she had gone to a bar near his new place. Why, she wasn't sure. Maybe she had been hoping to run into him. But she hadn't.

Well, she was about to take care of that.

She managed to find the right floor, and as she stumbled toward his door, she suddenly lost what little balance she still had. She landed on the floor with a muffled swear.

Damn gravity... She finally stood up again and shuffled to Elliot's door. Hopefully she wouldn't be interrupting anything... Her blood boiled at the thought, and she slammed her hand against the door.

He opened the door and saw her. The smell alcohol hit his nose. She was drunk. "Liv," he breathed.

She studied him, her gait unsteady. "How'd your date go?"

"Like any other date," he said simply, shrugging. He furrowed his brow at his partner curiously.

The alcohol loosened her tongue. "Is she pretty?"

Not as gorgeous as you, Elliot thought to himself. "Yeah," he said. He needed to get to the bottom of things. Olivia was standing in front him, drunk, and she was asking about how his date went.

"Are ya gonna marry her?"

Elliot was taken aback. He opened his mouth, but found no words. "It- it was just a date, Liv."

She pushed past him and looked around the apartment. "You gonna go out with her again?"

"I don't know," he said. "Maybe?" It came out as more of a question than an answer. He had so many questions to ask her.

She huffed and went into the kitchen, looking for the alcohol she knew he had in one of the cabinets. "When am I gonna meet her?"

Hopefully never, Elliot thought. "I don't know." He followed her into the kitchen, watching her every move closely.

She finally found a bottle of whiskey and opened it. "Well, good for you."

He wanted to grab the whiskey out of hand and talk to her, and try to find out why she was doing this. "Yeah, I guess so," he said. He took a deep breath.

She quickly downed a shot and shuddered. "Why not me?" she whispered to herself.

Elliot heard the faint whisper, but he didn't catch her message. He put his hand on hers. He looked into her deep chocolate brown orbs. "What, Liv?"

She quickly pulled her hand back, and through the haze of alcohol, she glared at him. "Why not me?" she repeated loudly, struggling to enunciate. "Kathy finally leaves you for good, and you hop in bed with the first thing in a skirt."

Elliot's mouth dropped. He tightened his grip on her hand ever so slightly. "Liv, why didn't you say something?" he whispered, taking the bottle out of her hand.

She shrugged and reached out to take the bottle back. "It's been twelve years. Thought you'd figure it out by now."

He held the bottle out of reach. In her drunken state, she was unable to snatch it. She felt the same feelings that he had been hiding for so long. "You've felt this way? All this time?"

"Of course! But I guess you don't feel the same." Saying it loud hurt her, and she looked away.

Elliot reached forward and tilted her chin up so that she faced him. Cerulean blue eyes met chocolate brown. "Liv, I do," he said softly.

Her breath hitched in her throat, and for a moment, she wasn't sure she had heard him correctly. "You... do?"

"Yes," he whispered. "Olivia Benson, ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew that I was wrong with Kathy."

She took a step closer to him. "Really...?"

"Would I lie to you, Liv?" Elliot asked. He caressed her olive-toned cheek with his fingertips. He allowed the bottle to hit the ground. The shattering was ignored as he slipped his hand behind her back.

She visibly shuddered. "I got so jealous..." she whispered, sobering a little.

It suddenly hit him. Olivia had thought that he didn't love her and had tried to drink the feeling away. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

She reached up and rested her hand her hand over his. "Me too..."

"We can be more than partners," he murmured. "We don't have to keep waiting."

It came to her as a shock. They had spent over a decade dancing around these feelings, and suddenly they were facing what they had been fighting for so long. She closed her eyes and leaned into his calloused hand.

Elliot had always wanted this, wanted _her_. He had spent the last twelve years not knowing that she was fighting her feelings as well.

She suddenly leaned forward and crushed her lips against his. The haze of the alcohol had faded, and all she could taste was a hint of whiskey, and him.

He deepened the kiss, not wanting it to stop. A wave of passion traveled throughout him. He wanted to savor the feeling forever.

They finally broke apart, but she didn't leave his arms. "I want this," she whispered, running her hands up and down his arms. "But... I'm drunk, and... I don't want to be... for this."

She wanted to be completely sober for all of this. For him, for them and whatever would happen next.

"I want it, too, babe," he said. "More than anything."

She nodded. "So... I should probably go home and sleep..." Her hand came up and gently caressed his cheek.

His fingers wrapped around hers. He was silent, but he gazed into her eyes, losing himself in them.

A soft breath passed her lips. "Tomorrow... I'll come back. And... we can see where this goes."

"Yeah," he whispered. "I've wanted this. We've wanted it."

"Yes, we have." She lightly kissed his lips again, then took an unsteady step backward.

He didn't let go of her. "You don't have to go," he said.

Her brow furrowed. "I think my bed would be more comfortable than your couch, El."

He smiled at her. "You don't need to sleep on the couch."

She studied him, then yawned. "Okay. But no funny ideas, Stabler." She let him take her hand and guide her into his bedroom.

He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed, gesturing for Olivia to join.

She paused, suddenly overwhelmed by the sight of her partner, her best friend, in nothing but his boxers. Trembling, she pulled her top shirt off, revealing a black spaghetti strapped shirt beneath. Then she kicked off her shoes and eased into the bed with him.

He snaked his muscular arms around her slender waist and pulled her close, the warmth of her body radiating heat into him.

She was surprised when he pulled her tightly against his broad chest, but she didn't fight him. Sleep was encroaching in on the corners of her mind, and tomorrow she would have a hell of a hangover.

He twirled his fingers through her brunette hair as her head lay on his bare chest. He kissed her softly. He was getting what he- and she- had always wanted

She sighed softly and ran her hand over his abdomen as she drifted off. Tomorrow, she would tell him all about the lemons.

The End.

A/N: *gasp* They didn't sleep together right away! LOL. We thought it worked better this way. Maybe next time... Next up, 500 stories! Thanks for reading, and please review! :)


End file.
